


Green is the Shade of Envy

by ibonekoen



Series: Punk Western AU [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, Loki was no fool. He might not always be present in the town, but he knew more about what went on than the citizens realized. It hadn’t escaped his notice that the sheriff and saloon girl had become quite friendly.</p><p>That didn’t sit well with him. No, he didn't approve at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green is the Shade of Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tronzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronzler/gifts).



Loki smirked as he walked into the saloon and an instant hush fell over the crowd. He’d decided to spring an unexpected visit on the citizens of Sharktown, and oh, how he loved to see the fear and surprise in their eyes. It made him feel powerful.

He took a seat at a table by the window, and his smirk widened as he saw Miss Stephanie Rogers approach. She held her head high, blue eyes holding his in a cool gaze. Aside from Natasha, the madam who ran the saloon and upstairs brothel, Stephanie was the only saloon girl who would meet his eyes. He liked that about her.

“Will you be having your usual, Mr. Laufeyson?” she asked, her voice just as cool as her gaze.

He shook his head and removed his hat, setting it down on the table. “I think I’d like to try something a little different this time.” He smirked. “A bottle of your best Scotch and your company, Miss Rogers.”

Oh, how he relished the hesitation in her eyes. He almost hoped she would dare to refuse him. She was easily the most spirited of all Natasha’s girls, and he had a new riding crop he’d been itching to test out. He had a feeling her alabaster skin would turn the loveliest shade of crimson under the stinging bite of genuine leather.

To his marginal disappointment, she flashed a bright smile. “Coming right up.” She left him with a wink and a swish of her frilly skirt, and he turned his attention to the window, which overlooked the jailhouse. He knew Clint Barton’s schedule well enough to know that he would be taking his midday break soon.

Sure enough, in the time it took Stephanie to return with the requested bottle of Scotch and a shot glass, Clint had stepped out of the building, black hat tilted low over his brow.

Loki smirked as Stephanie set the bottle and shot glass on the table, and then he grasped her wrist, pulling her down onto his lap. He flagged down a passing girl. “I’ll need another shot glass, darling. Fetch it for me, won’t you?”

He looked up at Stephanie as his hand moved to rest on the small of her back. “Wave the good sheriff over when he comes in, hmm?”

Of course, he knew Clint would see them as soon as he walked into the saloon. He’d purposely chosen the sheriff’s usual table, but he wanted to see Clint’s face when he saw Stephanie on his knee. He heard the saloon doors swing open and the solid thunk of boot heels on the wooden floor.

He smirked as Stephanie lifted her hand to wave Clint over, and he let out a soft laugh at the barely contained fury glinting in Clint’s eyes. Oh, Loki was no fool. He might not always be present in the town, but he knew more about what went on than the citizens realized. It hadn’t escaped his notice that the sheriff and saloon girl had become quite friendly.

That didn’t sit well with him, and the smirk on his face became a scowl as Stephanie quirked a half-smile at Clint, who visibly relaxed. No, Loki did not approve of that at all.

“Join me, Clint.”

His tone left no room for argument, and the girl returned with a second shot glass just as Clint took a seat across from Loki. 

“What brings you to town, boss?” Clint asked, his voice filled with caution as he watched Loki pour out two shots.

Loki pushed one of the glasses toward Stephanie, who picked it up and handed it to Clint. Loki nodded toward his own glass, and she picked it up. He nodded once more and she brought the glass to his lips, tipping it into his mouth. The alcohol burned his throat as he swallowed it down, but he held her gaze, dark eyes transfixed upon startling blue.

When he finished the shot, she lowered the glass and reached for the bottle. He tapped the inside of her thigh to get her attention, and when she turned to look at him, he placed his hand on the back of her neck, drawing her down so that he could kiss her.

She sputtered a bit at the unexpected flood of alcohol into her mouth, and she had no choice but to swallow as Loki’s tongue chased the taste of the scotch.

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki could see Clint bristling, and he broke the kiss with a smirk. “She tastes lovely, does she not?” he asked as he motioned for her to refill his drink. “Something wrong with your drink, Barton?” He nodded toward the untouched shot in Clint’s hand.

Clint’s jaw clenched but he shook his head. “Nope.” He knocked back the shot and slammed the glass down onto the table.

Loki smirked and patted Stephanie’s thigh. “Another round, sweetheart.” He looked up at her and brushed her hair back, exposing the line of her neck. “I can see why you’re so taken with her, Barton. She’s exquisite.” He chuckled when she overfilled one of the glasses, alcohol sloshing onto the table.

She swore and moved to get up, but he wound his arm around her waist, holding her tight. “Leave it,” he breathed into her ear. He slid his hand up the inside of her thigh, pushing her skirt up as he nibbled at her earlobe.

He couldn’t see the look of discomfort on her face as he cupped between her legs, but he certainly saw the anger on Clint’s. He drew back, prepared to throw out a taunt at the sheriff, but Stephanie was jerked off his lap seconds before Clint’s fist collided with the side of his mouth, stunning him silent. He’d intended to tick Clint off, but hadn’t expected the punch. He could feel wetness on his lip, and when he brought his fingers away from his face, he found them stained red. He began to laugh and stuck his fingers into his mouth, sucking at the blood. “I didn’t think you had it in you, Barton.”

Clint glared at him, his arm slung around Stephanie’s shoulders, holding her against his side. “You may own this town, Loki, but you don’t own the people. Especially not her.”

Loki laughed, admiring Clint’s spirit. “Well, I did tell you that you have heart. I just didn't expect you to give it to a whore.” He spat the insult in their direction, glaring at her.

He heard the growl erupt from Clint’s throat before he saw the shorter man move, and the next thing he knew, he was flying through the air. He crashed through the window, landing on his back in the dirt with a heavy thump. He barely had time to sit up before Clint was on him, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and yanking him to his feet, only to slug him in the face.

Loki stumbled back, laughing again as he spit out blood. “Careful, Barton. Is she worth incurring my wrath?” He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth, smirking as Clint glanced over his shoulder at Stephanie, who stood on the porch outside the saloon, her hand covering her mouth. “You wouldn’t want anything to happen to her, would you?”

He straightened, dusting himself off and grinning as Clint’s shoulders slumped. “Come, Sheriff. I think we need to have a private discussion.” He walked toward the jailhouse, not even bothering to look over his shoulder. He knew Clint would follow.

As soon as the jailhouse door closed behind Clint, Loki yanked him across the room and slammed him back against the bars of the cell. He stepped into Clint’s personal space, curling his fingers around Clint’s throat. “You forget your place, Barton,” he hissed against Clint’s ear as he slotted his knee between Clint’s legs and massaged his crotch. He smirked as Clint bit back a groan. “Perhaps I should remind you to whom you owe your allegiance. On your knees.”

Clint gritted his teeth but sank to his knees, glaring up at Loki, who merely smirked as he unzipped his pants.

If there was one thing Loki knew for sure, it was that Clint had a talented mouth when he used it for more than hurling quips. He knocked Clint’s hat off his head so he could grip the back of his head, and he groaned as he fucked into Clint’s mouth.

“You’re so good at this,” Loki purred as he stroked his finger over Clint’s cheek, loving the fire that flickered in Clint’s eyes. “Such a pretty little mouth.” He shuddered, eyes closing as he came.

He drew back, smirking as he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. He let out a laugh as Clint got to his feet and stumbled over to his desk, yanking a bottle of bourbon out of the bottom drawer and taking a long swig.

“You may fuck her, Barton, but never forget that you belong to me,” Loki said, pantomiming a kiss as Clint glared at him.

Clint took another swig of the bourbon as he watched Loki swagger out of the jailhouse, and then he turned, hurling the bottle at the wall. The glass shattered, alcohol splashing across the concrete, and he jammed his fingers through his hair.

“Ouch. I’m not sure if I feel sorrier for the wall, the bottle or the alcohol.”

He flinched as he heard Stephanie’s voice, and he turned toward the doorway, where he saw her framed by the fading sunlight of the day. “Steph,” he rasped. “God, how long have you been standing there?” He felt his face growing hot at the thought of her witnessing him on his knees for Loki.

“I didn’t see anything you’d be embarrassed about, Clint,” she said softly as she walked into the jailhouse and let the door swing closed behind her. She walked over to him, cupping his face in her hand. “You all right?”

He leaned into the touch, his eyes closing. “Depends on your definition of all right.” He nuzzled his cheek against her palm and then opened his eyes. “Besides, shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

She smiled softly and brushed her thumb over his cheek. “I’m fine. More worried about you. I can’t believe you punched Loki like that.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist and smiled. “I’d do it again if it meant protecting you.”

Her smile widened and she leaned in to kiss him, frowning when he turned his head to the side so her lips landed on his cheek. “Clint?”

“No, I don’t-” He shook his head, looking at her with earnest eyes. “Lady like you shouldn’t have to taste scum like him.” He gave her a shy smile and then grabbed a flask from his desk, ignoring her laugh.

“Just how much hooch you hiding in there, Sheriff?” she asked, amused as she watched him gargle with what she assumed to be some type of alcohol. 

He spit it out on the floor and then swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. “Just enough to make life interesting.” He took another swig from the flask, actually swallowing that time, and then twisted the cap back on and returned it to his drawer. He held his arms out to her, motioning her forward by flexing his fingertips.

She smiled and went to him, sliding her arms around his waist and embracing him. “Thank you,” she whispered as she buried her face against his neck.

His face softened as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close. “Can you, uh...” He swallowed, dragging his tongue over his lips. He wasn’t used to asking for what he wanted, even if it was something simple.

She drew back, looking up at him curiously. “Can I what, Clint?” She smiled softly. “You know I’ll do anything you ask. You’ve just, you know, got to actually ask.”

He laughed lightly and brushed her hair back out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Stay here with me?”

She smiled and nodded. “Now, see, was that so hard?” She stepped back, taking his hands in hers, and pulled him toward his cot. She paused beside it, stepping out of her shoes, and his mouth went dry as she slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

“Steph, you don’t gotta-” He cut off as she reached out to lay her finger across his lips.

“No sense being uncomfortable, Clint,” she said. She smiled and slipped off her dress, hanging it on a hook on the wall. Then she lay down on the bed, settling on her side to make room for him.

He grinned and removed his shirt, then stripped off his pants, joining her on the cot. He gathered her in his arms, drawing her against his chest, and she slid her arm across his back, trailing her lips along his collarbone. He huffed out a soft sigh, running his fingers through her hair.

“Steph, I...” He trailed off, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head, and he shivered as he felt her lips brush against his skin.

“I know, Clint,” she whispered. “Me too.”

He smiled and fell asleep, lulled by the featherlight touch of her lips along his neck.


End file.
